Gotahm High school ( temporada 1)
by Goree skullt
Summary: Hora de clases, hora del caos, es hora de Gotham High...pasen lean y dejen Reviwes. -bienvenidos estudiantes...a su perdición MUEJJAJAJAJA -callate J¡ -ATRAPEN A LOS NERDS


**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, aquí les traigo este primer cap, me llegaron algunos mensajes por el inbox y decidido…este fic se hace y punto…y los que se opongan…bueno, nadie les obliga a leer esto, disfruten y reviewen (verbo inventado por mi)**

Una mañana normal en la agitada ciudad de Gotham, en una adinerada casa en un barrio de casas enormes ,de fachadas lujosas y elegantes, grandes jardines muy bonitos, calles pavimentadas, residida por magnates, políticos, empresarios, en resumen la aristocracia de la era actual, llamada por los policías "la zona de nubes" por lo calmada que era, llamada por las personas lejanas a ella "los palacios" y por sus residentes era simplemente su casa, básicamente era una de las mejores caras , de dicha ciudad dormitaba sin preocupaciones un joven de 16 años, que perdió a sus padres a los 12 años por la bala de un desconocido, que tubo que vivir con su mayordomo toda su vida, mientras administraba la empresa de sus padres desde muy joven, siempre tratando de ponerse a prueba para librarse del miedo, era el estrago de una guerra interminable y ahora era un príncipe urbano, un magnate adolescente de cabello negro un poco largo y enmarañado, tez blanca, cuerpo muy ejercitado, de rasgos notablemente masculinos, dormía en una cama kingzise, con sabanas grises y con las paredes llenas de posters de Man in black, Misión imposible, Operación dragón, X-men y cosas de adolescentes, un juego de pesas, algunos libros, una vieja katana (herencia de su padre), un muñeco daruma en forma de pera de boxeo, fotos variadas de su familia y un aro de basquetball en la puerta de su armario, lo típico en cualquier chico adolescente, un chico normal, puesto el haber muerto sus padres, tener que dirigir una empresa multimillonaria desde los 13 años, ser el magnate más joven de Gotham….era bastante normal.

El despertador sonó a las 7 de la mañana y con pesadez en el cuerpo Bruce lo apagó con algunos golpes

-cállate….por favor, cállate- dijo golpeando el aparato repetidas veces hasta tirarlo de su respectivo mueble y tener que desconectarlo directamente de la corriente- aahww, hoy….voy a la escuela- ¿Qué porque lo dice de esa manera?...porque ese, oficialmente seria su primer día de escuela….todos esos años se había criado y educado en casa, desde los 3 años, por eso se levantó con entusiasmo y a la vez con nervios, ¿cómo sería la dichosa Gotham High?, esa era una buena pregunta ya que esa no era solo porque entraría a Gotham High la escuela secundaria mas grande de toda Gotham, entraría a la división mas prestigiosa, ya que dicha escuela se dividia en 3 secciones para poder encapsular a dichos alumnos que eran casi 3000….era de esperarse el estar nervioso; así que no deparó en los famosos "5 minutos mas" se levantó, se dio una ducha, levantó un poco de pesas, golpeó el muñeco daruma, se vistió con una camiseta negra con una sudadera gris, con unos jeans, converse, un gran reloj tipo ejecutivo, se peinó y bajó a desayunar, con Alfred, su mayordomo y mentor, casi su "abuelo" o algo asi…tal vez su amigo, se deslizó por el barandal de las escaleras y se encontró con el ama de llaves, una mujer de unos 22 años de piel oscura , cabello en trenzas y sonrisa blanca como la nieve, que había sido como su nana por un tiempo cuando se rompió una pierna y una costilla haciendo ciclismo, desde entonces se volvió su amiga

-hola Liz- dijo bruce amablemente

-hola, Bruce …¿primer día de escuela?- dijo ella cordialmente

-sí, estoy nervioso…- dijo el rascándose la nuca

- ay, mira no le estés, ten…-le cuelga un amuleto tiki muy bonito- es para la suerte- dijo acariciándole la mejilla

- gracias…- dijo el mirando el amuleto y recibiendo un cálido beso en la mejilla- apúrate, que se te hace tarde

-CIERTO, DESEAME SUERTE- dijo marchándose apurado

-NO LA NECESITAS…- gritó amigablemente- ay, ese muchacho, tan apurado como su padre- dijo la mujer para sus adentros con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-buenos días Alfred- dijo amistosamente entrando al gran comedor donde encontró un gran desayuno y a una personita muy especial degustándolo mientras conversaba con Alfred- buenos días amo bruce-dijo respetuosamente el hombre

-BARBARA- dijo el feliz de ver a su amiga sentada ahí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues….papá me dijo que como era tu primer dia de clases, te ayudaría a integrarte a esa escuela tan "especial"-dijo ella con un tono muy amigable, ella era la mejor amiga de bruce, su única miga mas bien, una chica pelirroja que sujetaba su cabello en coleta, con lentes y apariencia sencilla, hija del comisionado de policía de Gotham, con un gran sentido de la justicia y un gran corazón

-oh, vamos Bárbara, solo es una escuela- dijo el tomando su desayuno, mientras Alfred le servía su café, siendo agradecido con un simple movimiento de cabeza

-no es solo una escuela, es Gotham High, tiene tantos alumnos que necesita 3 directores, tres edificios súper enormes, 2 comedores, 2 gimnasios, las canchas se van turnando, 2 vestidores para chicos y 2 para chicas, 2 seremonias de graduación por separado, en fin, es como una sociedad encerrada en un mismo lugar, mira…te explicaré como funcionan muchas cosas allá, como son tres divisiones tendrás que aprender a diferenciarlas, la primera el la división "Garcia" por el director Anthony García, en esa iremos tu y yo, también se le conoce como la zona "de cuatro hojas", "triple siete", etc porque los de la otra división nos consideran suertudos

-por qué?-

-se supone que los que vamos en esa división gozamos de una cierta clase de "privilegios", por tener una posición académica favorable como es mi caso, tener vínculos muy especiales con el sentido político de esta ciudad, es decir todo aquello de las "familias influyentes" y todo eso o bien, por gozar de una buena economía, por esas tres razones te suelen dar becas universitarias, pero en la última, es un poco mas sucio el proceso ya que las autoridades educativas suelen salir con la excusa de haber tenido un buen desempeño y otorgando becas sin argumentación solida, pero solo es por conveniencia de la institución; mi padre ha tratado de evitar eso, por eso, me pide que no mencione demasiado el hecho de que el es mi padre, también por eso trato de tener buenas calificaciones, yo te recomendaría que hicieras lo mismo, trata de no valerte mucho de tu dinero, tu apellido o tu fama, mantén un bajo perfil , aunque muchas veces es difícil entrando a la "mejor división de esa escuela" , y ya que nuestros padre pagan unas cuotas un poco mas altas, se consideraría que esa es la "división rica" de Gotham High… por eso tenemos , los mejores equipos, tenemos mejor oportunidad de entrar a la universidad, te va a gustar, solo que por las razones antes mencionadas, muchas personas te va a tomar un poco de…

-rencor? Odio? Querrán romperme la cara?- dijo adivinando lo que su amiga iba a decir.

Si, supongo, eso te lo explicare allá….y en cuanto a la escuela en general, de como es el ir a una escuela así, pues…, no se, casi podría llamarla una prisión - dijo ella tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja

-entonces debería llamarse "Blackgate high" no te parece?- dijo bruce amistosamente

-si claro,- dijo antes de terminar su desayuno- gracias por el desayuno, Alfred- dijo ella cortésmente

- de nada señorita Bárbara, oiga, su padre no iba a…- dijo el hombre antes de ser interrumpido por la chica

-oh cierto…- encendió la televisión y vio a su padre dando una conferencia de prensa- ese es mi papá- dijo ella orgullosa

-si, es tu papá- dijo bruce mirando el televisor junto con ella- ¿es sobre la ley de protección a los jóvenes de la calle?, por todo aquello del secuestro de chicos y todo eso…- dijo bruce atento a la t.v

-si, el está muy casado con esa ley, es muy altruista ¿sabes?...aun en una ciudad tan caótica, el sigue luchando por lo que es correcto…- dijo la pelirroja mirando orgullosa el televisor, con una mirada cariñosa- es el mejor- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en la que bruce no pudo evitar fijarse

-_Y les prometo que el departamento de policía de ciudad Gótica, luchará por mantener a estos jóvenes lejos de la calle, luchará por ver florecer el futuro de esta ciudad- _dijo el susodicho hombre desde el televisor, y acto seguido se escucharon muchos aplausos, entonces ellos se intercambiaron unas miradas amistosas y bruce dijo:

-Debes estar muy orgullosa- dijo serio, como siempre

- lo estoy….- dijo con mirada pensativa y esa misma sonrisa encantadora, para luego dirigirse a su amigo-¿listo?- dijo tomando su mochila

-si…espero- dijo haciendo lo mismo- adiós Alfred, nos vamos con Manolo- dijo caminando con Bárbara, afuera de su casa y subiendo a un hermoso Ferrari negro- hola Manolo- dijo saludando al chofer de la familia, un hombre moreno de unos 40 años con ojos grandes, cejas pobladas y, barba algo difuminada y acento muy particular, era buen amigo de bruce

-buenos días," muchacho" (N/A: las comillas significan que está hablando en español mexicano), bruce- dijo haciendo una seña con su sombrero- ¿listo para la escuela?- dijo el mirándolos por el espejo

-si, - dijo seguro de si mismo

-y usted, señorita Bárbara, ayudará al amo bruce?- dijo el hombre sin perder la formalidad y arrancando el auto

-Manolo, ya puedes dejar de hablar así, ya pasamos la reja- dijo bruce dirigiéndose al hombre

-qué bueno- dijo sacándose la gorra- entonces, ¿quieres algunos consejos de tu "compadre" Manolo?- dijo el chofer con una cordial sonrisa

-depende…¿me ayudaran?- dijo el algo dudoso

- pues, número uno nunca, pero nunca llegues llamando la atención, eso no te ayuda el resto del año, número dos, no intentes ligar el primer día, quedas como todo un "sonso "- bruce puso cara confundida

- un qué?-dijo el sin entender esa última palabra

-un tonto, "mijo"- dijo el aclarando- número tres, y esta es muy importante…no te le despegues a Bárbara, ella cuidara de ti, en especial cuando llegue la "novatada"-dijo el dando un par de volanteadas

-que es eso?- dijo el muchacho confundido

- es una especie de bienvenida- dijo Bárbara aclarándole a su amigo- solo que algo….violenta

-VIOLENTA?¡, "uuujule mi niña" , te rapan, te tiran a la fuente, te pintan cosas, te dan una "madriza" de la que te has de acordar y por si fueran poco, te tiran el almuerzo y esperan que te lo comas de donde haya caído…- dijo en un tono un poco teatral, antes de notar la cara de nerviosismo del muchacho entonces suavizó el asunto diciendo- o por lo menos asi era en mi escuela- dijo estacionándose

-este. Si, gracias por el aliento Manolo- dijo bruce un poco nervioso con algo de sarcasmo.

-cálmate bruce, esta es una escuela privada, no pasa eso al menos no muy seguido- dijo ella calmando a su amigo

- gracias, Bárbara – dijo el, más calmado

- ya llegamos-dijo Manolo

-bien…ADIOS MANOLO- dijeron ambos al unísono

-MUCHA SUERTE, "CHAMACOS"-dijo el hombre partiendo del lugar, dejando a los muchachos frente a esa gran escuela, de aspecto antigua, con paredes grises que parecían centenarias, con grandes enredaderas trepando por las gradas, enormes canchas donde unos chicos estaban jugando futbol americano, unos grandes edificios, con gárgolas en el techo, con muchas flores en los jardines, un equipo de porristas practicando una rutina que lucía muy compleja, montones de chicos deambulando por todos el lugar, diferentes caminares, vestimentas, peinados, voces, desde los cerebritos más sumisos, hasta los rebeldes más alocados, miles de almas contenidas y retenidas en un solo recinto, que era solo un limitante mas de su libertad, una excusa de la sociedad para prepararlos para alguna clase de futuro, miles de historias por contarse….eso era una escuela, eso era Gotham High

-ya es hora- dijo Bárbara dándole aliento a su amigo- vamos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndole adentro del edificio, causándole una cálida sensación al pelinegro. Salieron del auto y entraron a la escuela, Bruce se sentía muy nervioso al notar que todas las miradas se posaban sobre el con diferentes expresiones, algunos susurros" ese el el mini Wayne'" "¿Qué hará aquí?" "escuché que entraría a la "triple siete" " "que no entraría a la granja de locos?¡…no te creo" " es tan guapo" "¿Cuánto a que compró el lugar con los "estirados""…., esos mi otros cuantos cientos, el solo mantuvo un semblante frio y erguido, elegante, indiferente a ello, a sabiendas de los nervios que le causaba estar captando una que otra mirada femenina, excesivamente sugerente. Caminaron guiados por Barbara que conocía la institución como la palma de su mano y se detuvieron frente a una puerta que decía "Dir. Anthony Garcia"

-bien, llegamos, aquí te orientarán con el plan de estudios y eso, se bueno ¿, me tengo que ir- le da un inocente beso de amigos en la mejilla- suerte

-gracias- dijo Bruce cordialmente antes de entrar por esa puerta.

Mientras, el joven magnate se preparaba para otro capítulo (en cierto modo) en su vida, al otro lado de la ciudad, en uno de los barrios popularmente conocidos como "de mala muerte", esos lugares que las madres siempre prohibían a sus hijos, los lugares favoritos de los policías violentos, los gangsters de poca monta, familias pobres, madres adolescentes, drogadictos fracasados, desempleados, en resumen los hijos no deseados de esa ciudad, la fase mas cruda de esa gran metrópoli , el drama humano en su más pura expresión, los casos más trágicos, los bolsillos más vacíos, calles llenas de sueños y hogares rotos, los policías le llamaban "la zona de riesgo", los ricos "el infierno de asfalto", los residentes "su hogar", pero no se fíen de las apariencias, muchas veces los casos más memorables son los que nacen de los lugares más inhóspitos, un ejemplo: un chico de 17 años que había engañado a los trabajadores sociales desde que tenia 6 años diciéndoles que su madre había muerto y que nunca había conocido a su verdadero padre, el ni siquiera sabía si su madre o su padre estaban vivos, los engañaba hasta hoy, diciéndoles que tenía 20 años solo para librarse de los hogares temporales y poder vivir por su cuenta, el mismo que no estudiaba ,pero trabajaba como comediante para una loca mujer dueña de un cabaret, Mooney Fish, la única persona que podría contratar a un joven con suficientes antecedentes penales como para salir de la cárcel a los 70 años, con identidad inespecífica y sin futuro alguno; conozcan a Jack Napier,pero solo deja que sus amigos le llamen J, un chico de cabello desordenado como su mente, extrañamente teñido de color verde, como sus ojos, de piel severamente blanca que le gustaba rematar con un poco de maquillaje, con una sonrisa muy particular que le gustaba resaltar con lápiz labial, con mirada psicótica que le gustaba resaltar con sombras moradas, delgado y alto; estaba dormido en una cama individual que bien, podría ser para un niño, en un departamento pequeño con paredes reyadas, adornos de fiesta, globos, muchas cosas con temática circense y letras que simulaban risas ´pintadas en la pared con pintura roja "hahahahaha" por todos lados, algunos posters de Sex pistols, The adicts, Bad religión, Rancid, The exploited y fotos de payasos siniestros, todo menos un adolescente promedio a punto de entrar a una escuela privada súper prestigiosa , con la ayuda de su querido abogado Fredie, el bastardo que le había ayudado a pasar bajo el radar desde los 13 años, le debía cosas, eso si….por no mencionar que le debía que no lo mataran antes de cumplir los 15 años. El estaba completamente dormido hasta que su celular sonó, era Freddie

-que?¡- dijo ,j fastidiado y algo adormilado con el cabello sobre los ojos

-j, soy Fred, ¿estabas dormido?- dijo el hombre al otro lado la línea

- nooooo, estaba fumando hierva con La reina de Inglaterra ¿nos acompañas?- dijo sarcásticamente el joven, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-muy gracioso-dijo devolviéndole el sarcasmo-…oye, paso por ti o que?- dijo el hombre cambiando de tema- recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a….

-a mi primer dia de escuela, si ya lose- dijo fastidiado, mientras trataba de levantarse, una vez levantándose y dejando ver su delgado y pálido torso con algunos tatuajes un poco grandes, un cráneo negro en el brazo izquierdo, una baraja de puros comodines quemados en el hombro derecho, una calavera de Misfits en el cuello, una daga negra en llamas ensangrentada con un cráneo en la empuñadura en el antebrazo derecho, una calavera con un sombrero de copa y un cigarrillo con un letrero "bad men" en el hombro izquierdo , unas mascaras teatrales en el antebrazo izquierdo, una bomba de mecha negra con espinas de metal con un letrero de "anarquía" en las costillas, sin mencionar algunas cicatrices como rasguños, balazos, quemaduras, etc

- no me lo tienes que recordar, aaahhhw, pero bueno. No, no pases por mi, yo iré por mi cuenta en mi motocicleta.

-seguro?

-si, no te preocupes, estaré pronto allá

-genial, oye….- se detiene en seco- no estas ebrio o si?- dijo con un tono insinuador pero a la vez reclamador

- no desde ayer, pero no me des ideas que esto no es muy divertido que digamos…-dijo el chico con un tono divertido-adiós ,te veo allá – le cuelga- bien, es hora….- entonces va y toma una ducha rápida con agua prácticamente helada y se coloca su vestimenta diaria,: su camiseta de The adicts, una camisa de botones color índigo, con una chaqueta de cuero con muchas púas y parches, unos pantalones morados con correas, su collarín de púas y unas botas militares negras (N/A: como esta imagen fs70/f/2013/264/5/9/punk_rock_joker_by_ ) , peinó su cabello para luego despeinarlo, se colocó el maquillaje y le regaló una sonrisa al espejo para luego salir de su apartamento y subió a su auto modelo Dodge Challenger de 1969 verde claro con negro y morado, con el volante forrado de felpa morada, los asientos con diseños de leopardo rojos, parrilla con púas y placas delanteras "smilex 06", producto de una muy afortunada escapada a Las vegas y un comodín escondido, arrancó a toda velocidad con dirección a Gotham High, al llegar analizó el edificio mientras estacionada su motocicleta- con que…- mira el edificio- esto es gotham high- observó las instalaciones, observó a cada una de las personas que caminaban por ahí, algunas, demasiado típicas, otras no tato pero a la vez muy comunes, chicos de todo tipo, todo lo que veía le parecía aburrido, chicos haciendo lo que les dicen, dentro de un gran edificio del que no pueden salir "_como en el reformatorio" _pensó el chico, siguió analizando su futura escuela hasta que vió a unas lindas porristas practicar sus rutinas- súper…- dijo con una sonrisa y encendiéndose un cigarrillo antes de penetrar en la escuela, al entrar se encontró con todo un caos de personas deambulando, cada quien en lo suyo, a lo que solo sonrió y dijo- mira nada mas….jeje esto será divertido- dijo prestando especial atención a toda esa turba de adolescentes, le divertía ver a tantas mentes, tan "patéticas", tan "inocentes" un montón de niños ricos, presumiendo quien era el mas suertudo "delirantemente estúpido" pensaba el, un montón de chicos normales, inocentes y aburridos listos para "jugar" con ellos ,le parecia tan gracioso ….pero lo que le divirtió mas era ver como se le quedaban viendo con diferentes clases de expresión, caras austadas,intrigadas, extrañadas, seguidas de todo tipo de susurros a sus espaldas "y ese quien es?", "dicen que se escapó de Blackgate y que se esconde aquí" "dicen que vende y usa drogas" "dicen que mató a un policía" "es tan extraño" "esta usando maquillaje?¡" "valla imbécil" "pues yo creo que es lindo"….

-que lugar tan gracioso jejejeje- dijo por lo bajo el peli verde y su celular volvió a sonar…otra vez freddie- que quieres?- dijo con cierta acritud

-sabes en que división quedaste?-dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea

-no lo se…- se saca la colilla de la boca y la pisa- en la de los dotados, listos, inteligentes supongo-dijo sin mucho interés en su conversación

-error, dijeron que no podías entrar allí- dijo cortante el hombre

-que?¡….espérame, espérame;¿ no dijiste que por eso tuve que hacer el test de IQ para entrar?, dijiste que "me asegurarías la universidad" y no se cuántas porquerías más- dijo jugando con su encendedor mientras hablaba con freddie

-si, pero tus….antecedentes penales no fueron muy favorables, además de que tuve que decirles que tu padre está desaparecido, que no has vivido con nadie responsable de ti desde los 13 años, que trabajas en un bar siendo menor de edad, que tu expediente debe mantenerse en secreto para algunas personas, que tu antidoping no salió muy limpio que digamos, si no es que fue una verdadera vergüenza , que estuviste en un correccional del que te escapaste, que estuviste metido en asuntos no muy limpios, que solo cursaste 3 años de la primaria, solo hiciste uno de secundaria y nunc a hiciste el preescolar, que ganas la mitad del salario mínimo, que tomas drogas psiquiátricas para contrarrestar delirios de memoria, arranques de ira y otras cosas….el caso es que no te aceptarían en esa división ni aunque te faltara un brazo- dijo el hombre con un tono ansioso

-y creí que era por algo malo jejeje- dijo sínicamente el chico

- no es gracioso, imbécil….bueno como sea, lo bueno es que los de la segunda división si te aceptaron-dijo aliviado el sujeto

-segunda división?'-dijo , J, confundido

-si, tal vez no entres a la privilegiada, pero al menos cumplirás con tus 6 semestres de preparatoria y ya dependerá de ti ir a la universidad

-entiendo y, esa dichosa división es….- dijo tratando de adivinar como estaba el asunto

-mejor, ve a la oficina del director Jeremy Arkahm y lo verás por ti mismo, el te orientará….cuídate y….no hagas nada estúpido-dijo colgándole al joven

-gracias- dijo sarcásticamente el peli verde- entonces solo tengo que ir con el…director Jeremy….-dijo para sus adentros el confundido joven revisando la carga de su teléfono- demonios¡, no se donde queda….- dijo el frustrado sin saber precisamente hacia donde buscar entonces comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a los jardines centrales, gigantes, elegantes y se notaba que muy antiguos, entonces vio que algo se movía desde unos arbustos muy abundantes, se acercó para ver que estaba pasando pero no parecía haber nada- hola?- dijo asomándose entre las ojas

-shhhh no quieres que nos encuentren- dijo alguien detrás de dichos arbustos

-quienes?- dijo el chico confundido

-los matones..- dijo esa voz en forma de susurro

-matones?- dijo j confundido

-si….eres nuevo cierto?- dijo la voz ,aun sin mostrar quien estaba atrás de ese arbusto

-si…- dijo J, con algo de duda y desconcierto mezclados con diversión

-eso me temía…entra- dijo jalándolo de las mangas y metiéndolo en el arbusto, revelando a un chico rubio de complexión delgada, medianamente alto, con grandes ojeras, vestido con camisa, chaleta y pantalones de colores extravagantes como naranja, rojo, blanco, violesta y negro, con diseños muy fuera de lo común y un sombrero de copa color vino con muchos alfileres, con guantes de cuero y botas negras con agujetas anaranjadas, se notaba que ese chico no era muy normal que digamos….y eso le agradaba a J

-que pasa?- dijo J, desconcertado

-mira, sucede que los matones me están buscando para "hacerme pagar" por una simple bromita que les hice y me estoy escondiendo- dijo el chico nervioso asomándose entre las ojas, para luego voltear a ver al peliverde- por cierto, me llmao Jervis, Jervis Tectch todos me llaman Jerv- dijo el rubio de manera amistosa

-Jack Napier, pero todos me llaman J y descuida, todos los tipos grandes y rudos que pude alcanzar a ver están entrenando en el campo de futbol, no necesitas esconderte como un estúpido conejo- dijo el chico sonriente divertido

-gracias a Dios- dijo el rubio aliviado

-oye…- J, se sacude las ojas- me puedes llevar a la oficina del director Arkahm?- dijo j, saliendo junto con Jervis

-ah, te mandaron con los renegados, eh?, bueno…..por lo mismo de que hace dos minutos estabas escondido conmigo en las plantas, no me sorprende demasiado-dijo Jerv

-renegados?- dijo j, algo disgustado

-descuida, yo también voy allá, tengo que plantearle algunos agravios a ese bastardo encorbatado, espero que escuché al menos la dieciseisava parte de ellos- dijo Jervis

-entiendo, bueno y…llevas mucho aquí?- dijo J, trtando de hacer platica

- si, desde la secundaria, quería trasladarme a la división avanzada, pero mi mamá no pudo pagarlo todo, así que me quedé el esta división, por lo menos hasta que mamá consiga trabajo – comentó Jerv- y tu..de que escuela vienes?

- de ninguna en especial, digamos que mucho tiempo estuve en la posición de….nini- dijo J, con un tono dramatizado ligeramente con una tonalidad irónica.

- ah, tu eres el rebelde sin causa del que todos hablan?- dijo Jerv con una sonrisa sarcástica

- sep, creo que mi fama me precede- dijo J

-y valla que si, la mayoría de los chicos te tienen miedo, los otros te odian y la mitad de las chicas también te temen y la otra te desea hmm, nada mal para u nuevo- dijo Jerv con una cara impresionada y relajada

- y solo han pasado- mira su muñeca- 10 minutos- dijo J , haciéndose el sorprendido

-nuevo record-dijo bromeando el rubio

-quieres saber todos los rumores que han esparcido sobre ti?- dijo Jerv insinuante

-suéltalos- dijo J entusiasmado

-sep, a ver cual te gusta mas….un niño que huyó con el carnaval y fue echado por matar al dueño, un joven mafioso con asuntos pendientes con El Padrino que se esconde aquí , en esta institución de mierda o….un loco que se escapó de Arkahm buscando la destrucción del mundo- dijo Jerv co tono teatral y una gran sonrisa- que tal?

-pues, buenos, interesantes y el del carnaval estuvo bueno, con un toque de verdad en cada uno, pero ¿Quién sabe?...por su puesto yo no- dijo con ese tono teatral, de Hannibal Lecter con Jerry Lweis muy característico

-eres raro…- dijo Jerv- me agradas- dijo chocándola con su nuevo "amigos"- te veré luego….- se detienen frente a una puerta- aquí es…suerte- le da unas palmadas en el hombro

-pues…gracias- atraviesa la puerta despreocupadamente

DE esta manera nuestros dos protagonistas se conocieron en la recepción de los directores, era extraño como dos puertas conducían al mismo lugar y de ese lugar te conducías a lugares diferentes, dos puertas divididas por un escritorio, un par de plantas, un despachador de agua y una anciana secretaria fueron testigos de la gran electricidad que existía entre los dos, pero no de la buena…

-_valla niñito rico- _pensó el peliverde al verla vestimenta, las postura y el semblante del azabache

-_que tipo tan extraño_- pensó el chico de cabello oscuro al ver a su peculiar acompañante

Entonces cada uno atravesó la puerta que les correspondía cada uno con cierta intriga y desconcierto por el otro…esto se iba a poner interesante.

**A los que les gustó….., que bueno y dejen reviews y a los que no…que pena ya lo leyeron, dejen comentarios**


End file.
